A Note, Or Three, Or Maybe a Lot More then Three
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico pass notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: **

**Handwriting:**

Thalia: Normal

_Annabeth: Italics_

**Percy: Bold**

Nico: Underlined

English is boring.

**Tell me about it.**

_Guys, shut up._

Why? Do you even care about this stuff Annabeth?

_I learned this stuff in like first grade._

**And you still remember it? Wow.**

_If you recall, I didn't have much formal schooling, unlike __some__ people._

**Ouch, that hurts.**

Oh suck it up.

_Hey Thalia._

Say, is that our teacher coming over here?

**Detention. I've had worse.**

_Shut up Percy. I don't want more detention._

**What does he expect us to do when his class is so boring.**

Daydream?

_I doubt he knows that his class is boring._

As if. I'm sure he knows. Look around. Nobody's paying attention.

**So the reclusive Thalia reappears.**

I was doing my math homework. And my science. And Greek.

_That's a good idea actually. It's not like he's teaching._

**Yeah. **

How's the homework nerds?

_Shut up before I bash your head in Nico._

**Harsh.**

_Shut up Percy._

You tell 'em sister!

**Don't you hate it when they band 2gether?**

Hey Annabeth, would you mind if I killed ur boyfriend?

_Er…Thalia, I would. Is mom might 2._

**Might!**

Whipped.

**Shut up Nico.**

Ahhh! I'm soo afraid.

_Wimp_

**That was sarcasm**

_I know. I think he meant it though._

I have good reason to. You girls are like forces of nature.

Forces of nature. I like it.

_Me 2. :-D_

**Great Nico, give them ideas.**

Bow down to the Forces of Nature.

Sorry Perce.

**I'm sorry 2.**

_Sorry 4 what?_

Have you been paying attention all?

_Nope._

Nico "Gave us ideas"

_?_

We are now Forces of Nature.

_What about Juniper?_

Forces of Nature have 2 b able 2 move.

_Shut it Nico._

Skeleton Warrior Call!

_Stultus_

**What?**

_It's Latin 4 stupid._

Why do you even know Latin?

_I was bored._

Okaaayyy…I'm going to back away slowly now.

**Don't diss my girlfriend.**

Lol

**Shut up Thalia**

_Nico, if we weren't in class right now…_

There's the bell! See you in detention!

5 bucks says we get detention for passing notes in detention.

_We already know we will. Why bet?_

**Bye Wise Girl. Love you.**

_Love u 2 Seaweed Brain._

Ick

U said it. Ick

_**Love is a word tossed around too easily. If said, it must be caught for the lover to be saved. **_

–_**Suki-Alanna**_

**An: how do you think I did? Do you want to hear what happens in Detention? If you do, please review. (Is it just me, or is my quote horrible? It just didn't come out right.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Scorpius Malfoy.**

**AN: I'm back in action!**

**Handwritings:**

Normal: Thalia

_Italics: Annabeth_

**Bold: Percy**

Underlined: Nico

_I can't believe you guys got us innocent girls in detention!_

Innocent? If you two are innocent then Lord Zeus never had a mistress. Besides, who started writing this time?

_I was bored because I finished all my homework, and I'm in this detention that you two stupid idiots got me in._

**You're done? Can I copy?**

Shut up Percy.

He's your boyfriend Annabeth.

_Shut up._

Make me.

_There's a dagger on my leg, and I'm not afraid to use it._

**She knows how, too.**

I know that. I've been on the receiving end of that a couple of times.

Shut up. He's coming this way.

Who?

_Our teacher, you idiot!_

**Detention tomorrow too. Not so bad.**

_Haven't you gotten a month straight of detention and described it as "not so bad"?_

**And?**

_I think my bad and yours are different. _

**No duh.**

**What are you guys doing?**

Who the hell are you?

**Scorpius Malfoy, of course. Who are **_**you?**_

_Get out of our conversation. We don't even know you._

That was weird. I wonder who he was?

**I don't know. Does it even matter?**

_Probably not._

So…

I'm bored.

_You're always bored Thalia._

Shut up Annie.

_Don't call me Annie!_

Annie! Annie!

**Ouch. Do you think Nico's alright?**

I always knew Annabeth had it in her. Did you see the hole in his face the size of Annabeth's fist? That was wicked.

**Ikr. Except for the fact that we have detention for two weeks now.**

It was worth it.

**Hey Annabeth.**

_Hey_

**What happened?**

_Nothing. I manipulated the mist, so they think Nico fell out of his chair and hit his head on the table. It could happen. But we still have the detention. :-(_

:-(

**What's with the little sad faces?**

_Shut up Seaweed Brain._

**I can't shut up-we're writing this.**

Stop writing then.

**Make me Pinecone Face.**

Fine.

_Thalia! I don't want more detention!_

Fine. But only for you Annabeth.

_Thanks. :-) There's the bell._

**Bye.**

_Percy, we live right next to you. We walk home together every day._

**Oh yeah.**

_Seaweed Brain._

_**Well, I've been working on this for awhile, and I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm having fun with this story, but I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: So...I guess I'll work on this, even though I'm at the Medical Museum and have no internet connection, which sucks.**

**Handwriting:**

**Bold: Percy**

Normal: Thalia

_Italics: Annabeth_

Underlined: Nico

Detention again.

_I'm sensing a pattern._

You would.

**Shut up Nico.**

Stay outta' it.

_Don't knock the puppy!_

**Puppy?**

We realized that you are loyal, devoted and cute.

**Just cute? How about smokin' hot? Or incredibly sexy?**

_Shut up Seaweed Brain._

**Gr.**

_So, I was like, "I'm dating a Labrador!"_

Wow Perce. Now you're a dog.

**Should I start calling you "peach" Annabeth?**

_What?_

Don't you dare give away the secret Percy.

What secret?

Nope

**No way.**

_Please tell us Puppy!_

Tell us before I shoot you.

**Nico?**

Never! You'll have to kill me first!

**What can I call you then, Wise Girl?**

_Wise Girl or Annabeth._

**Maybe Horny.**

Don't you dare!

_Percy, if you call me Horny I'll hang your bits from Chiron's horns. Got it?_

**Wha-crap! Sorry Annabeth. I was talking about Great Horned Owls and…**

Nico! You're going to get us detention again for rolling on the floor like that!

**How about Snowy?**

…

…

…

**Right, then. What would you suggest?**

_Wise Girl_

Or Annabeth

Or Girl Who Just Threatened Your Bits and Wouldn't Hesitate to Follow Through on that Threat

**Right, Wise Girl it is.**

_Good job Puppy._

**I hate that nickname.**

Get used to it.

Yeah! Get used to it!

**Shut it Fluffy!**

Fluffy!

Fluffy. I like it.

_Suits him._

That it does Annabeth, that it does.

**Now we need to come up with nicknames for you girls.**

How about Woof for Thalia?

**Woof?**

No way.

Bark?

Eh…no.

_Bee?_

No

**Let's work on Annabeth for a while.**

_Let's not._

**I like Wise Girl**

_Thanks Percy :)_

**Anytime luv**

Ew!

Shut up Fluffy.

_:)_

:)

**:)**

:(

_Shut up Nico_

:P

Lol

Lol ur face

**I got it! Leaf Lady for Thalia!**

What drugs are you on Puppy?

_**AN: If anyone has any suggestions for Thalia or Annabeth's nicknames, please let me know. Thanks. Also, please tell me who suggests them. Love ya guys! I finally get to post this, which is cool.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**AN: Sorry about leaving you guys without a update! Hope this is good!**_

**Bold: Percy**

Normal: Thalia

_Italics: Annabeth_

Underlined: Nico

**We're back!**

_I'm pretty sure the teacher hates us by now_

No duh, Owl Face

_Owl Face?_

Nice nickname for Blondie, Dove

_Blondie?_

Dove?

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Of course

_Charge!_

Kill Fluffy!

Help! Ow! Percy, save me!

**Sorry Nic, but it's much funnier to watch this**

I hate you

_Do you think Fluffy's okay?_

I hope not

_Don't be mean, Eagle Punk_

…no

**Sorry luv, but I have to agree with Lightning Brat**

^%^$

_Thalia, we may have young people reading this. Please control your language_

**Yeah Thalia, control your language.**

_I know all :)_

No you don't, Architectural lover

_Architectural lover?_

Had to add my own name :)

_Of course, Tree Girl_

Tree Girl!

_Like it?_

Percy Jackson, stop laughing this instant!

**Do I have to, Air Headed Punk?**

I dare you to say that one more time, Jackson

_Please don't hurt Puppy, Thalia. He's my only boyfriend_

**Good to know**

_Shut up, Puppy_

None of your names for me work!

_I must say, I'm rather fond of "Lightning Brat"_

**Thanks :) That was mine**

%^#$%^#%^%^%#$%$

_Is there even a cuss word that long?_

**Maybe Fluffy-ugh-knows**

_We'll ask him after he gets out of extensive care_

:) Never mess with Thalia Grace

_That's a lesson right there, kids_

Damn right

**And there's the bell, folks!**

Gee, thanks Jackson. Like we didn't hear it.

**You're welcome :)**

_That was sarcasm, sweetie_

He's going senile! He can't tell what sarcasm is!

**I am not senile!**

What does "senile" mean, then?

…

_Thalia Grace, stop picking on my wonderful boyfriend this instant!_

…

_The teacher's glaring. I think he expects us to leave_

Well then

**Let's go, he looks like he's about to give us more detention**

_Bye Pup_

**Pup?**

_**AN: I hope I delivered, after leaving you guys hanging for so long. Anyway, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**_

_**AN: Yeah, another update. :) Finally. It's been awhile. **_

_**Last chapter I forgot to do this, so thanks to: XxPercyxX, DaghterofEris, Loyal2Artemis and JAG3600 for giving me ideas for nicknames. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll mention everyone in the last chapter.**_

_Italics: Annabeth_

Regular: Thalia

**Bold: Percy**

Underlined: Nico

Thanks, Thalia. You're lucky that Ambrosia and Nectar fixed me up, or you would have my death on your hands forever.

Shut up, Prince Emo.

Prince Emo?

_I thought he was Fluffy…_

**I like Stalker.**

_Kelpie, why did you just call him Stalker? It really doesn't seem to fit._

**Well then, Ginny Neutron. Anyway, he followed us home yesterday.**

…_He lives in your house._

Prince Seaweed, Princess Smartass, as interesting as this is, I have to cut in.

_Why?_

**What she said!**

Stop screwing around.

That's what she said.

_The Eiffel Tower is 1,063 feet tall._

**Fascinating.**

Braniac Maniac, no one cares.

Know-it-All

_Thank you, Shaggy Haired Emo_

**I think Blonde Galorie's facts are interesting! I enjoy hearing her talk about them!**

Brine Boy, don't kid yourself. You just like watching her mouth as she talks.

**Spiky Haired Freak! You offend me!**

_Lay off, Queen Air Headed Creep_

What?

_Yeah, I went there._

Oh no you didn't, Owl Girl.

_Oh yes I did, Tree Girl_

ARGH! Get over here, California Freak!

_What did you call me?_

Why don't you come over here and see?

**Um, Wise Girl, Pinecone face, maybe we you should take a few moments to calm down…**

PG! Keep it PG!

Nico! Your young…again?

Good job guys. You just had to go and make out. In detention.

_Shut up, Fluffy._

Fine, I'll stop if you stop, Grey Eyed Know-it-All

_**There was no response to that note…**_

_**An: Please review! I hope it was funny enough to excuse my hiatus of…just over two months. Oops…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics-Annabeth_

Underlined-Nico

**Bold-Percy**

Regular-Thalia

_Time flies when you're having fun._

**What?**

_This entire year has been fun, even when it hasn't been, so I think we should celebrate._

By passing notes in English class?

_Yes. It's not like he's teaching us. It __is__ the last day of school, you know. Here's to a year filled with wounds, notes, school and detention._

I would drink to that.

**Same**

Sure

_Here's to an amazing year then._

**Why are we passing notes? Everyone else is talking.**

To remember this amazing year, you numbskull.

We passed notes during English more than we spoke.

**Will we continue this next year?**

_If we all have a class together. And even if we don't, it doesn't matter._

We're best friends. Even Goth Boy is pretty cool.

Goth Boy? That's pathetic

_We could call you Fluffy again_

My name is Nico. That would be fine.

_Names have power, but one alone will never suffice._

Who said that?

**Annabeth did. She does smart things like that.**

_Thank you, Percy. I'm glad you think I'm smart._

Annie, it's obvious you're smart. You're even a freaking daughter of Athena!

_You flatter me._

Is it flattering if you're telling the truth?

_Yes_

I owe a few girls some apologies then.

I don't even want to know.

**With Nico, it's safer not to ask**

_And there's the bell. See you all next year._

**We all go to Camp, and we're practically living together.**

_You know what I meant._

Adios, amigos.

Good-bye forever to school!

_Goodbye Fluffy, goodbye Puppy_

**Goodbye year of terrible nicknames**

Just shut up. I want to leave.

_**No, this isn't the end of this story. This is the end of the four of them and this year. There will be more. Are there any characters you guys want to see included in their next year?**_

_**Also, sorry about the update, but I kept rewriting and rewriting and I couldn't get anything I liked. So today I typed this and I just decided to post this short, sappy mess. :) **_

_**I don't own PJO.**_

_**Forty-fifth draft, by the way. I just checked. That is what I do for you. **_


End file.
